sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Otis Adelaide
]] Name: Otis Adelaide Gender: Male Age: 18 Hometown: Miami Grade: 12 Hobbies and Interests: Partying, Swimming, Soccer, Sailing, Song writing Appearance: A good-looking guy by anyone’s standards, Otis likes to make sure all eyes are on him whenever he goes out. He makes sure he’s got his best sneakers on, with a famously-expensive sports brand plastered over the sides in case people didn’t already know how he rich he is, and a pair of small, white sports socks underneath. As for the rest of his outfit, he keeps in with the rest of the crowd by wearing something weather-appropriate, e.g. a tight white tank top tucked in to a pair of long, loosely-fitted camo shorts. Born of Afro-Caribbean lineage, his skin also has a strong, sun-kissed tone to it thanks to living in a tropical climate, and as such he has his hair consistently shaved. As mentioned before, Otis is a good-looking guy, with a pair of deep brown eyes either side of his slight but prominent nose. He also possesses a full set of lips, which he deems his best feature, above a large and manly chin which highlights the heavy jaw behind it. Standing at around 5’11 with a weight of 187lbs, his years of swimming and soccer have defined his body nicely, which he tries to show as much as he can without getting into trouble with the law. Biography: Growing up with one of the richest families in central Miami, Otis has never known hardship beyond having to find something new to wear whenever he goes out to the clubs. His father (Kym Adelaide) works as the head of a famous record label, which ensures they never go without the many luxuries in life, such as the small collection of motor yachts; one of which was bought for Otis’ 18th birthday. Mean while, his mother (Michele Adelaide) currently resides in their penthouse apartment down by the waterfront, sipping cocktails and generally living it up while her husband pays the bills. This self-indulgent lifestyle has rubbed off on Otis, who’s never worked a day in his life for anything he’s ever wanted or needed. Whenever he wants to go out, his parents blindly fill his wallet with green, not realising that the other kids in his classes barely make that much in a year with their part-time jobs, let alone one night. Otis, however, is all too aware of this, and flaunts his excessive lifestyle whenever he gets the chance, much to the annoyance of his classmates. This doesn’t bother him at all though, as he’s had the same large circle of friends ever since he started high school. The group mainly consists of leeches and money-grabbers, which only appear to hang out with him because he’s more than happy paying for everybody’s drinks, and of course, this catches the eye of many a girl in Miami’s clubs and dives. However, it’s not only the money that gets them interested, it’s the general Otis aura that draws people towards him. Never one to lack confidence, he’s always up for a challenge, be it drinking, a daredevil joyride in one of his father’s boats, or seeing who can pull the best-looking girl in the club. Oddly enough, Otis always seems to win the last one, but he’d never tell them how he does it. Unfortunately, there’s one major aspect in his life that he doesn’t do so well in, and that’s school. Having spent a good part of his education writing songs at the back of the classroom, or lazing out with his friends by the beach, he’s extremely close to getting kicked out of high school altogether, and whenever the school tries to tell his father about his behaviour, he simply doesn’t acknowledge as a problem, seeing as he started up his own company without so much as graduating. His mother, on the other hand, has become greatly disappointed in her only son, but since her husband flat-out denies that there’s a problem with him, she simply sits back, watching him ruin any chances he may have of a good future. A future, that is, which he has great plans for. Having seen his father rise to the top with relative ease, Otis seeks the same kind of power and wealth as him but without putting in any of the same effort or struggling the same way. He thinks he can throw away his school days by playing soccer out on the beach like he has done for the past 11 years without consequence, or go swimming with his friends late at night after they’ve finished checking out the nightlife. With an over-inflated ego and a whole lot left to learn, the road ahead of him doesn’t look as bright as the one he left behind. Advantages: After playing soccer for so many years, both casually and competitively, he has a lot of stamina for someone his age, with the swimming he does only increasing it further. Put simply, he can run and swim for a fair while without feeling the strain. He’s also boldly confident, showing no fear when it comes to a challenge and being able to talk to anyone he meets without hesitation. Disadvantages: That said, he’s never had to work or struggle for anything in his life, and his parents have always protected him financially and legally, preventing him from ever getting into any real trouble. His terrible record at school shows how little he cares for studying too, and as a result, comes across as a bit of a dunce who thinks far too much of himself. In addition, his over-confidence could annoy anyone he attempts to join up with, especially as he always assumes himself to be the leader whom no-one should ever try to question. --- Power: Memory Absorption Conclusion: What a detestable child, all riches with none of the rags. Sadly, his physique gives him a slight advantage. Perhaps he'll try his luck with one of our patrol ships... The above biography is as written by Hallucinogenic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Cristo Ruiz Killed By: Cristo Ruiz Allies: Samantha Reynolds Enemies: Cristo Ruiz, Connor Bromwell Mid-game Evaluation: '''Otis awoke in the holding cells, near Cristo Ruiz. Drawn by the noise made by Cristo, he went to investigate, considering taking aggressive action against the boy. His interaction with Cristo was not particularly friendly, with Otis refusing to play along with Cristo's attempts at conversation, at the same time making verbal jabs and escalating the situation. In the end, Cristo managed to get the drop on Otis, slashing him across the face with his nails, and injecting Otis with hallucinogenic venom. In a panic, Otis fired off all of his ammunition, then stumbled away, while Cristo left. Otis wound up in the residential area next, where he met Connor Bromwell. He engaged Connor in a tense standoff, punctuated by the fact that Otis knew he was out of ammunition. They both were highly belligerent towards each other, and eventually Connor attempted to shoot Otis, however, he had forgotten to disable the safety on his gun. Otis attacked, but accidentally activated his power upon contact with Connor's skin, leaving him stunned. Connor stole Otis' gun, and tried to shoot him with it, but was prevented from doing so because the gun was out of ammunition. Otis walked away, laughing at Connor. Otis' next stop was at the small shack on the coast, where he encountered Samantha Reynolds. When they first met, the two were somewhat skeptical of each other's intentions, exacerbated by Otis' apparent interest in Samantha's physique. She found something about him trustworthy, though, and talked with him briefly. As they moved into the house, Samantha sat on the bed, then became startled and frightened when she felt a form under the covers. Otis, instinctually attempting to protect her, pummeled the presumed assailant, only to discover it was, in fact, the corpse of Billy-Jay Clarke, eyes melted out from the disastrous results of his power. Otis and Samantha quickly fled the shack, their shared experience solidifying their alliance. From the shack, the two made their way along the beach, looking for a place to camp. They had settled on a group of rocks for temporary shelter, when they were suddenly ambushed by Cristo Ruiz. Cristo failed to kill the two, and soon became entangled in a standoff with Samantha. Cristo proposed that the guns be put away, and he and Otis fight in hand-to-hand combat. Otis agreed, telling Samantha to lower her weapon. He charged Cristo, but the other boy had a second gun, stolen from Connor Bromwell after the boy's murder. He shot Otis in the lung, leaving him to die, then turned his focus to Samantha. Otis, in a desperate attempt to save her, grabbed Cristo's leg. The shock of the situation, and his impending death, greatly magnified the scope of his power, and he absorbed Cristo's consciousness entirely, causing the boy to drop dead. Otis lay on the beach, dying. He briefly worried about Samantha's ability to handle herself, but contented himself that she would be alright. With his dying breath, Otis told her to live, then passed away smiling. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Subject C04 was surprising. At first, it seemed that he would be one of the more potent aggressors, however, he formed an unlikely alliance with Subject C01 and went on to save her life. We had not accounted for potential fluctuations in power brought on by trauma; the results observed here bear further investigation. Certainly an interesting case. '''Memorable Quotes: "I'm not holdin' your hand. You wanna come with me, you look after your own ass, got it?" - Otis makes it clear where Cristo would stand in any partnership "Hah... hah... oh man, you're so... ahaha! Oh, man! You're such a fag, man. Such a - hah! - such a damn fag." - Otis to Connor, after the latter attempted to shoot him with an unloaded gun "Oh... girl, you gonna try to shoot me too?" - Otis to Samantha, upon noticing her readied weapon "Live, Sam. Just... live." - Otis' last words Other/Trivia *Otis was rolled twice consecutively, in the first two rolls of the game. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Otis, in chronological order. *Desperation *Lay Your Weary Head To Rest *Sanctuary (of the temporary variety) *An Ode to Adelaide Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF Evolution or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Otis Adelaide. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Okay, I'm biased here, but Otis was my absolute favorite character in Evo. He was a pleasure to roleplay with, and his death still makes me sad. He was a very deep character; while at first he seemed to be a fairly typical player, the flashbacks throughout his story brought out the rationale for his actions and humanized him. He was a great ally for Samantha, and I can't help but wonder what would have happened had he lasted longer. Well done, Stef. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:SOTF: Evolution